The invention relates to an aqueous magnetic tape formulation for coating the flexible tape substrate.
Conventional magnetic tape formulations for deposition on a flexible polymer backing (e.g., polyethylene terephthalate) use expensive toxic flammable organic solvents. When drying the coatings, the solvents must be captured to prevent air pollution which requires expensive capital equipment. To the present time, no aqueous magnetic tape coating formulation to avoid this problem has been developed with good adhesion to such backing with the necessary cohesive strength required of magnetic coatings.